The present invention relates to a method and system for progressive drape update on avatar morph for virtual fitting.
The need for a method and system for progressive drape update on avatar morph for virtual fitting has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.